In existing wireless communication systems, the “cost per bit” for packet data services can be relatively high. This is due in part to low channel utilization. Presently, when a dormant wireless user queries a packet network, the response time experienced by that user includes (1) the time it takes for the Wireless Network to establish the required wireless traffic channels, and (2) the time it takes the Data Network (Intranet or the Internet) to respond with the requested content. Wireless traffic channels need to be established because the user's mobile has gone dormant due to inactivity.
To improve the user's perceived packet data response time, system operators increase the inactivity timers in their systems to allow users to remain active longer. Since the mobile unit does not need to reestablish traffic channels while active, the user only experiences the delay caused by the Data Network and not the Wireless Network when querying. However, this improved response time comes at the expense of channel utilization. A traffic channel remains assigned to a particular mobile until its inactivity timer expires. Thus, with longer inactivity timers, channels will be held without being utilized for a longer period of time. This situation is contributing to the present higher “cost per bit” for packet data services.
Channel utilization in present systems is also less than optimal when the packet network queries the mobile unit for data. If the mobile is dormant, it needs to first be paged and then a traffic channel established. This is analogous to the wireless network delay referred to above. Similarly, receiving the query via the traffic channel and then responding with the requested data are analogous to the data network delay of above. However, instead of network delays, the mobile unit may have delays such as waiting for the user to enter information. Whatever the cause, the traffic channel is not being utilized during such delays, resulting in a reduced channel utilization. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method to reduce wireless data transfer delay.